


The Start of Forever

by DrawingAnchors



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingAnchors/pseuds/DrawingAnchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow is planning to propose to Tara, but things don't go as planned. Or "The one where Buffy has some explainin' to do"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Forever

Willows sweated nervously.  
Buffy should be here any moment with Tara. She looked around the magic shop trying to make sure everything was perfect for this proposal.  
Tara’s favorite flowers? Check.  
Tara’s favorite candy? Check.  
Their favorite song playing in the background and tissues just in case? Double check.  
This was it. This was going to be the first moments of the rest of their lives.  
That was if she said yes. Tara was going to say yes, right?  
Willow took some more deep breaths, trying desperately to calm her nerves. Every thing had to be perfect. This would hopefully be the start of their forever. She paced back and forth straitening little things here and there. She stopped to check her watch for what felt like the millionth time. It was getting dark out. Buffy had promised to bring Tara to the magic shop by dark.  
Buffy burst through the front door.  
Willow jumped knocking over the flowers she had just been straitening. She scrambled to catch it.  
“Will, come quick!” She panted heavily trying to catch her breath. “At the college. It’s Tara.”  
The flowers dropped to the ground as Willow’s heart dropped into her stomach. She didn’t even give Buffy time to explain before she had grabbed her coat and was out the door. The proposal now far from her mind, all that mattered was that she find Tara.  
Whether it was magic or just pure adrenaline, Willow had made it to the campus in record time, Buffy barely being able to keep up. Willow pulled on the doors of the entrance. Locked.  
“Where’s Tara?” She asked Buffy frantically. “Where is she?!” All the awful possibilities began running through her mind, each worse than the last. Willow was starting to hyperventilate a little.  
“Willow, calm down.” Buffy said, placing a comforting hand on her arm. “She’s this way.”  
Buffy led Willow under an arch around the side of the building that led them both to a garden clearing enclosed in the school. Willow had been there a few times before whenever she got the urge to study outside.  
“Is it demons?” She asked as Buffy dragged her further and further into the garden. “Giant shrimp? Killer… lighting bugs?” Willow’s voice trailed off as little glowing lights began to dance around her. More and more came as Buffy slowed to a stop in a small round clearing. It was framed by a grove of trees and all around them little lights glowed and floated pleasantly along with dozens and dozens of rose petals circling in the air. It looked like a scene out of a fairytale.  
And there standing across the clearing from her, underneath a willow tree, was her princess.  
Willow couldn’t help, but let out a relieved sob as she ran to Tara and gave her a hug that almost knocked her off her feet.  
Tara let out a soft laugh as she pulled Willow back enough to look at her face. Smiling fondly at the girl she picked a rose petal her hair.  
Willow was suddenly very conscious of her now red eye and slightly runny nose. She tried to say something intelligent, but all she managed was a small: “So there’s no killer shrimp?”  
Tara laughed again. “No, baby, no killer shrimp.”  
Willow wiped her eyes again. The panic that had been knotting her chest was now reseating. “Buffy has a lot of explaining to do.” She said letting out a weak laugh was fill with relief more than anything.  
“Well, I hope you won’t be too mad at us. I kind of have a question for you.” Tara let go of Willow and knelt down on one knee.  
“Oh, Tara…” Willow seemed to forget how breath as she realized what was happening.  
“Willow, you’re my best friend and my sun and my stars and my everything good in life. I don’t ever want to think about what my life would be like without and I never want to find out.” Tara smiled hopefully as she pulled a ring from her pocket and took Willow’s hand. “Willow Danielle Rosenberg, will you please marry me?”  
Willow didn’t say a word. As the silence drew on, Tara began to bite her bottom lip in anticipation.  
“Will?” She said nervously.  
“That’s what I was gonna ask.” She said finally.  
Tara let out a relived laughed and stood up. Willow pulled her into a tight embrace.  
“Yes. Yes. A million times yes.” She said, still a little tearful as she peppered Tara’s face with little kisses. Willow took a moment to look at the girl in front of her. She had been right. This was the start of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Willow and Tara were actually my first f/f ship ever and played a big part in me accepting my identity. I wrote this fic a few years ago when I first came out and decided to finally post it. I am over at drawinganchors.tumblr.com if you wish to come request fics or yell at me or any thing (please don't yell at me I'm a sensitive creature)


End file.
